Mardi Gras JosefMick Slash
by Emerald72
Summary: Josef and Mick in an Alleyway, New Orleans Mardi Gras 1975. Josef/Mick Slash - male/male pairing. Mature Audiences Only.


**Mardi Gras.**

Josef had regaled Mick so often with tales of long lost nights in New Orleans, where the blood flowed as freely as the Absinthe, that finally his curiosity had been beyond piqued and he found himself joining his friend in the hustle and bustle, and overwhelmingly exotic sights, sounds, and scents that were Mardi Gras in New Orleans.

Swaying slightly from the Asbinthe he had consumed, courtesy of Josef almost pouring it down his neck, Mick suddenly felt strong hands grabbing him; spinning him around; lips that tasted like blood and wine and roses crushing against his mouth.

He knew it was a Vampire, but amidst the swirling of the Absinthe in his brain; and the myriad of senses surrounding him; he couldn't make out the identity of the stranger whose lips had just caressed his.

Until the stranger slowly lifted the velvet mask that was half concealing his face and smiled a slow wicked smile at him.

"Josef" Mick exclaimed, staring at his friend standing in front of him with a slightly bewitching look in his eyes. "What the hell are you doing? are you high?"

"No, but you are." Josef smirked. "Had a little too much Absinthe. Haven't we, Mick?"

"So? that's no reason for you to stick your tongue down my throat, Josef"

"It's a new form of sign language, didn't you know? I sign the words with my tongue in your mouth, and you try and guess what I'm saying."

Mick rolled his eyes and tried to say something witty and cutting, but Josef halted him, wrapping his arms around Mick's waist and drawing Mick into an embrace; his breath hot and seductive as he whispered in Mick's ear.

"Nineteen Seventy Five, Mick. I thought this was going to be your year to try it all, to do it all; to throw caution to the wind and damn the rest to hell"

Josef could feel the slight thrill of anticipation that ran down Mick's spine as he caressed his hands along Mick's back. He held Mick tight and hurriedly manouvred him into the alleyway just behind them. Josef pinned Mick against the wall there and smothered Mick's face and neck with fervent kisses, his tongue probing Mick's mouth; not giving him time to think or resist.

Josef's hands went to Mick's pants; fingers hurriedly fumbling with the buckle on his belt, unbuttoning, sliding the zipper down until finally he had Mick standing in front of him, naked from the waist down. He reached between Mick's legs with one hand and began to stroke the hardness he found there, the other exploring it's way under Mick's T-shirt, caressing his chest and nipples.

Somewhere off in the distance the sounds of Brian Eno's Baby's on Fire floated towards them and Josef slid down onto his knees, amidst the discarded beads, and gaudy bits of material, and feathers that covered the ground beneath him. He took Mick's cock deep into his mouth and swirled his tongue over the head and then ran the edge of it along Mick's shaft; eliciting frantic gasps and snarls of pleasure from Mick's parted lips.

Josef continued pleasuring Mick with his mouth, teasing him, keeping Mick hovering on the edge of release until he had him almost to the brink of hysteria.

"Josef, for godsake. Please."

Sheer need, and desire pulsated throughout Mick's body, and he snarled the words Josef had been waiting to hear.

Josef quickly slid back up along the length of Mick's body and spun him around to face the wall. He gripped Mick's shoulder with one hand, the other rapidly working on the fastening of his own pants, releasing his erection from it's constraints.

Spitting into his hand, Josef quickly slicked his cock with a mixture of saliva and precum, and then pressed himself against Mick's entrance.

"Do you want me to do this or not?"

"Yes." Mick's breath came in short ragged gasps as he panted his assent.

With that Josef gave a single passionate cry and sank his fangs into the back of Mick's neck as he pushed the full length of himself into Mick's body.

Mick gasped at the sensation, pain and pleasure reverberating throughout his body, fingernails clawing at bricks and mortar in front of him. And then Josef withdrew, slowly, and plunged back into him.

He fucked Mick slowly at first, teasing Mick's arse with slow languid thrusts until Mick gritted his teeth and demanded more.

With a salicious laugh, Josef more than willing complied with Mick's demands and increased the pace of his movements, slamming the full length of himself into Mick's body with increasingly frenetic urgency.

Josef continued to grip the back of Mick's neck with his fangs, and listened as Mick whimpered and mewled under his command, the first stirrings of orgasm rising up from the base of his spine.

And then Josef was sailing off the edge, his climax spurred on by Mick's vocalisations of pleasure, the force of it tearing through him in wave after wave of pulsating release. He sank his fangs deeper into the flesh of Mick's neck and snarled with pleasure, reaching down to pump Mick's cock at the same time; bringing Mick over the edge with him. Mick's hands grabbed for Josef's arms as he screamed his release and sank his own fangs into Josef's flesh.

Josef held Mick up, as Mick's legs gave way beneath him, and waited for Mick's orgasm to subside.

He carefully lowered the both of them to the ground then and lay there beside Mick, fingers casually brushing sweat dampened strands of hair from Mick's forehead, until their breathing rate had returned to Vampire levels of normal.

When they could both finally speak, Josef inclined his head towards Mick's ear and whispered to him.

"So was Mardi Gras everything you expected it to be"

"All that and so much more" Mick whispered back, breathlessly.


End file.
